Rory and Jess: The later years
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Future Fanfiction set after season and after Rory gets back from the campaign trail. Full Summary inside.
1. Full Summary

Rory and Jess: The Later Years

Summary: This is set after season seven and Rory gets back from the campaign trail. Jess writes another book, puts copies of it in Stars Hollow. Rory sees the book and rethinks everything that happened with Jess in season six. She is also in love with Jess Mariano but the main two questions are: Does Jess love Rory? And will it work this time?


	2. The Marriot

Rory and Jess: The Later Years

Summary: This is set after season seven and Rory gets back from the campaign trail. Jess writes another book, puts copies of it in Stars Hollow. Rory sees the book and rethinks everything that happened with Jess in season six. She is also in love with Jess Mariano but the main two questions are: Does Jess love Rory? And will it work this time?

Chapter one: The Marriot (Rory's point of view)

I just got back from the campaign trail about a month ago. I know I am missing something but I don't know what it is till I see that something in the window of the Stars Hollow Book Store. It was a book and I once I saw it. It brought up some problems I never solved it was one of the reason I said no to Logan it was that book The Subsect by Jess Mariano. The person who wrote that book was the only reason I went back to school. When he yelled at me it woke me up and then I realized it was him I want not Logan and then after he slept with Honor's whole wedding party I realized it was him but I didn't want to give up a relationship of two years for a guy who left me and moved away I didn't want to be that girl who leaves a steady boyfriend to a guy that I loved no love with my whole heart who left me when life got hard I never really forgave Jess and I know I never did stop think about him but now that I said no to Logan.

I'm settling down I want to go to Philly and see Jess and tell how I feel tell him I love him and I want to be with him and then I will ask the most important question Do you want to be with too? But I will think about that later right now I am looking in the bookstore's window and I see a book that caught my eye: The Marriot by Jess Mariano. He wrote another book. Jess Mariano the towns own James Dean wrote another book. I knew that he was so much better and smarter than he gave himself credit for. So I walk into Stars Hollow bookstore and say hi to Andrew

"I'm sorry Rory that I put it on display before I told you about the squeal" Andrew said nervously

"Andrew its fine I am just surprised Jess wrote another book" I said calmly

"He was here last weekend and asked if I would display a couple and to give this copy if I saw you" he said as he handed the book to me

"Thanks Andrew" I said right before I left

I walked to the bridge and texted mom "I'll see you in a bit I am reading a book at the bridge I'll be home tonight- Rory"

I took a deep breath and opened the book. When I saw the dedication I almost cried- to the girl who set my heart on fire and told me I was better than I saw myself to Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. Love Dodger. I turned the page and saw a letter attached to the page I grabbed the letter and set the book down and read the letter.

Dear Rory,

I don't do well with saying how I feel but here it goes-

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore,

You thought me to see more in myself and go with my heart but I can't go anywhere I want to be yours Ror. You hold my heart in the palm of your hand. I know you said No to Logan (Blondie) and I hope I'm part of the reason. Rory I want to be here for you I want you to be beside me when I wake, I want you. You know where I am I hope you come find me Rory. I love you, I know it's almost been five years since the day I left but I want you to know that I won't leave again. Your it for me Rory you're the one if you do decide you want me too, come to Philadelphia, come to the trunchen I will be waiting and if you don't want to come to Philadelphia but still want me, call me I will come to Stars Hollow I will live in Luke's apartment seeing as he doesn't use it because he moved into your house. So please Rory give me another chance. Let me show you how much I have changed and I swear I won't leave you. I only have three more words to say- I LOVE YOU!

Forever yours,

Jess Damien Marino

849-660-5979

p.s. cell is new but steady hope you use it

Rory wiped her eyes and said "I'm going to Philly"


	3. Telling mom and getting the answer

Chapter Two: Telling mom and getting the answer

I practically ran to the house "MOM" I scream she runs down the stairs "Rory! Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly "Mom there's something I need to tell you" I said "What Rory? And you need to calm down" mom said as she tried to get me to sit "mom you remember what I said about Jess a couple weeks ago?" I asked "yes Rory I remember and I told you it's okay that you love him I never did hate him I just didn't like the way he handled things back then" mom said with a smile

-Flashback-

"Hey Hun is something wrong? You seem distracted."Lorelei asked Rory

"Yeah mom I'm fine I've just been thinking about stuff" Rory tells her mom

"What kind of stuff?"

"Jess stuff."

"Oh Rory. Are you okay?" her mom asked worriedly

"Mom I want to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"Rory, are you pregnant?"

"What" Rory shirk "How could you think that?"

"Well for one- your really nervous and two- you said I'm not going to like it."

"Mom it's about Jess, I love him." Rory said

Her mom sighs and says "Rory you're not a little girl anymore I can't give you my opinion on the guy you want to be with, but Rory I knew this. The way you looked at him and the way you guys talked. I want you to know I don't hate him. I just don't like the way he handled things but Rory I am going to tell you this only once, you can be with a guy and not really like him. The guy isn't it for you but Jess hunny he's the one for you. You guys are the same. You have the same likes and dislikes, the ideas on the world. The only difference between him and you are very small like where you are and the job career you chose, but I want you to know, why are you asking about Jess?"

"No reason" Rory said

-End of Flashback-

I just handed her the book and the letter and sat there while she read the dedication and the letter I was so nervous and I don't know why but I was. Once she finished and sat them down on the coffee table and looked at me and said these simple words that shocked me the most "Go to Philadelphia"

"What" I asked shocked and confused

"Rory, do I need to write it. Go to Philadelphia, go see Jess and tell him, tell him you love him and want to be with him." She said with a smile

"You're serious?" I asked confused

"Yes, go." Mom said

I got up hugged her and ran to my room grabbed some clothes, cell phone charger and made sure my cell was in my pocket, laptop, and charger and Jess' address out of his first book and ran out to my new 2010 Toyota Prius. It was a gift from the grandparents for graduating Yale they waited till she got back from the campaign trail and also gave her: her trust fund with 25,000 thousand dollars a thousand per year till the time she was 25. When her mom came outside I hugged her and told her "thanks and tell Luke the news but no one else she didn't want the town to know till she knew everything would work out but she had a feeling this would work out.

-Please REVIEW-


	4. Philadelphia

_**Chapter 3: Philadelphia**_

_**It took 3 hours and 26 minutes to reach Philadelphia, Another 10 to reach the bookstore Jess worked at and lived. She glanced at her clock saw it was 6 and she knew the bookstore closed in 30 minutes. So she hurried inside. **_

_**She saw her knight in shining armor well actually in a black blazer. He was facing his back toward her, so she walked behind him stood on her tippy toes and whispered "I love you too, hope I'm not too late or you changed your mind." He whisked her around wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground and spun her around and then whispered "You're never too late and I love you so much Ror. He smiled. She couldn't wait to kiss him so she leaned in and kissed him and showed him how much passion she felt for him. **_

_**He set her down and then said "I think we are giving these guys a show." She laughed "I think so too but I don't want to let you go again," she said. He just smiled and said "babe you never have to let go but I need my body to tell the guys I'm done for the day." "But don't you just live upstairs won't they see you?" Rory asked "no I wanted a place of my own because living with two other guys wasn't quite enough to write so I moved." He said. "Fine I'll let's go but at least let me hold your hand and let you introduce me to your friends?" Rory asked sweetly. "Wouldn't have it any other way and after you met them you can step outside and tell your mom about your boyfriend… if that's what I am" he said nervously. "Oh you are if I'm your girlfriend" Rory said. He just smiled even more and kissed Rory sweetly **_

_**"this feels good but where's your place" Rory asked "it's close see that building over there across the street?" he asked and pointed to a tall brick building "top floor" he whispered in Rory's ear as his teeth grazed her ear. "Wow, jess your doing so well I'm so proud." Rory said happily "when do you have to back to work?" he asked. Rory just looked at him "so I know how much work to take off. He said. "Luckily I can take work with me wherever I write for an online magazine about books and social events but have to go to Manhattan once every two weeks but I was thinking if Mr. Mariano wanted to do an interview I can stay until Thursday if you would want me that long I'll stay." Rory said he smirked and said "I like the idea of you staying till Thursday but the interview I don't know I wonder what I will get paid" he asked. **_

_**Rory smiled tilted her head to the side and said "I don't know, how about this/" and with that she kissed him. "Hmm Miss Gilmore that's not very professional of you but I might be free tomorrow for an interview." He teased and then said these three words that made the world disappear "I love you" Rory just smiled and said "I love you too jess." "Good to know Gilmore." Jess smirked "I'm ready for you to go met my friends so we can get out of here." "Yeah lets go" Rory said nervously.**_

_**-Please REVIEW-**_


	5. Matt and Chris

**Hi readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had to get school manageable before I could update this story. So I will try to update more often. I have not forgot about this trust me I have many chapters and different scenarios planned but I want to hear from my readers. I want some of your ideas in this story. This story is not only for me but it is for my readers too. SO I WANT YOUR IDEAS!**

Jess smiled once more, then let go. But grabbed my hand and started walking to the back of the store. The farther back we got I became even more nervous and Jess looked at me and saw I nervous he smiled and said. "Rory you got nothing to worry about, Babe they will love you, almost as much as I do." I just looked at him. Then we came to a door that read "Employees only". Jess kissed my cheek and opened the door. I saw two guy about Jess's age both blonde. Jess said "Matt, Chris I want you to met my girlfriend Rory" he smiled and kissed my cheek, the darker blonde said "As in the Rory the one Jess has been crazy about since you got here two years ago?" " Yeah, that Rory, Matt." Jess said. "Well the other is Chris" Matt said. "Hi" I said nervously. Jess looked at me and then to the guys "I'm gonna take off a couple of days probably till about Friday, if that's okay with you guy?" I was shocked that Jess asked permission for work off. I didn't think he was mature. I almost wanted to laugh, but I like this Jess better. I will call him Jess 2.0! Matt and Chris looked at each other "Fine, but you have to go to dinner with us Wednesday night and bring Rory" Chris said. "Oh Jess you get to work my weekends for two week" Matt said. "Okay, then I'm out" Jess said. "Nice to met you guys, we'll see you Wednesday night" I said politely. We then walked out the bookshop and I asked Jess "Where can I park my car?" "There is a parking lot behind the apartment" Jess said with a smile. "That's fine let's go" I said. He held his hand out for my keys I reached into my hoodie. "Just don't crash this one" I teased and stuck my tongue out. He grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear "Be careful I might have to suck on your tongue, he grazed my ear with is teeth. I thought to myself, two can play this game. I simply said "Go ahead." He just groaned and opened my door.

**Cliffhanger sorry! Well actually I'm not! Remember Review!**


	6. Apartment Talk

Chapter 5: Jess's Apartment

Sorry readers that its taken me this long to update!

(When bold letter appear its jess talking)

Jess drove around the block and then parked in a parking spot, then proceeded to pop my trunk and getting out and walking to the trunk and he I only had one bad he looked at me and said "**one bag Rory I know you don't have enough clothes**."

"I know I have clothes for tomorrow I didn't expect you too take all that work so I was planning to go shopping while you were at work"

"**well then it looks like I get to spend money on my beautiful girlfriend so she get a dress so I can take her out tomorrow night and something for Wednesday."**

"Jess you don't need to spend your hard earned money on me and you don't have to take me out as long as im here with you

"**Tomorrow we are going to an benefit alumni dance and your getting a dress and we are going to pretend its prom because I took you to mine."**

"Jess if you insists going to the dance but where did you graduate at?"

"**University of Pennsylvania, major in English and writing"**

"you went to a university that's huge , im so proud jess I knew you could do it." I said as we were reaching the top floor

"Jess this place is amazing"

"**not really I actually thought my girlfriend would move in and decorate it"**

"Jess I would love to move in but what will people think"

"**Who Matt and Chris"**

"No more like the Stars Hollow community"

"**Ror everyone knew it was going to happen eventually, they could all see I loved you, even Luke."**

"Then yes I will move in once my mom is okay with it." Then kissed him

"**Go call her I know you want to, you still eat like you did?"**

"Yup something's never change." Jess got closer to me and kissed me and then whispered **"I cant wait till I get to do that every night when I come home from work."**

"Okay can I go call my mom?"

"**Yeah im going go to the lobby and go stand outside to call this order in then grab my coat from Chris, I left it at work." **he said with a kiss

"Hurry home" I said and kissed him back


	7. Telling Mom

Chapter 6: Mom

Once Jess walked out I hit the 3 button on speed dial

**(LOR is Bold) Hi fruit loin**

Mom hi sit down I have news, and something to ask."

**Okay I am sitting**

"Im in Philly and going to be here till Thursday night

**Okay now your question **

Well its not really a question but anyways Jess wants me to move in with him

**That's great Hun im glad everything's working out for you**

that's all you have to say your not going to convince me not to move in or tell me I deserve more

**No listen to me I like Jess he is nicer than Dean and knows you better than Logan Rory don't be mad but he asked when he was in town to drop off those books he told me about how he felt and I told him hold on tight don't do anything to hurt Rory and make sure I see her two weekends a month he said I will hold on with everything I have or until she says let go I want he to move in with me if she takes me back please let her come with me. I told him yes" she forgot to tell Rory about the part she asked him "Take he away slowly please don't marry her just yet but yes you have my blessing."**

"OMG mom that is amazing thank you for everything I will be home on Friday around 6 or 7 but will call you this week sometime"

**Bye have fun and buy me something I love you kid**

Alright mom I love you too bye

**Bye**

**Short and sweet **


End file.
